Welding, for instance vibration welding, of polymeric materials is useful in the processing and manufacturing of various articles of manufacture. For example, welding can be used in the formation and manufacture of structures of automotive vehicles, household goods, appliances, electronics (e.g., radios, computers, telephones), housings, buildings, aerospace vehicles, furniture or the like. While one polymeric member can typically be welded, at least to some degree, to nearly any second polymeric material, the susceptibility of different polymeric materials to welding can vary quite significantly. This variability can result in welds that exhibit characteristics such as weld strength, weld toughness and the like that also vary depending upon the materials being welded, the welding techniques used, combinations thereof or the like.
Industry has expressed a desire and need for polymeric materials and/or welding techniques, which can form welds that exhibit desirable characteristics such as ease of welding, good weld strength, good weld toughness, combinations thereof or otherwise. Moreover, such materials can be particularly desirable if the materials themselves additionally exhibit other desirable properties such as structural integrity, ductility, desirable aesthetics, scratch resistance, combinations thereof or the like that may or may not be related to weldability. Therefore, the present invention provides a polymeric material, techniques for welding the material and structures formed by welding of the material wherein the material is able to form welds that unexpectedly exhibit desirable characteristics and wherein the material may exhibit one or more desirable characteristics in addition to weldability